Hiei vs Yusuke: War Games!
by AngryHiei
Summary: Hiei's diabolical plot unfolds, causing Yusuke to lose one of his best friends. Only one thing is on Yusuke's mind. REVENGE!


Yu Yu Hakusho 

A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed my Krazy Keiko story. Even is some of you didn't like it, you still took the time to review it, didn't ya? Which means you must've LOVED it anyway! HAHAHA! Um, anyway....please enjoy my next insane story. Hey, no needless killing this time! Promise! ^^

Hiei vs. Yusuke! War Games!

Hiei sneered as he slowly unsheathed his sword and pointed at his next opponent. He had a tight grip and bent his legs a little, preparing to pounce on the unfortunate fool. His eyes shone with malice, like the diablo. His opponent's expression was blank, as if nothing could move him. 

Suddenly, Hiei jumped at the powdered donut with his sword raised high, "Die, scum made by humans! DIE!"

Kurama walked by to witness this act of pointlessness and gave his buddy a strange look, "Um, Hiei?"

Hiei paused for a second, throwing his attention to Kurama, "Uh, yes?"

Kurama asked, "What in the world are you doing?"

Hiei replied, "I'm showing my hate toward humans by destroying objects of their creation!"

Kurama sweat dropped, "Uh....yeah."

Hiei scowled, "What, is something WRONG about that? I'm not killing anyone....yet."

Kurama shook his head, "Do what you wish, I'm going now."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Then, good-bye. You party pooper."

Kurama walked away without giving Hiei a second thought. However, Hiei went to destroy bigger things now. The donut was just a small sample of what he could do. Insteading of gradually moving on to bigger things, he just went straight to the worst thing he could do.

------------------

There Hiei stood, on the rooftop of the town's donut factory, laughing his evil little head off. He held up a remote control and shouted, "Foolish humans! For being the fools you are, I shall punish you by taking away your precious donuts! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

No one listened. Didn't ANYone like donuts in this town?! Suddenly, from down the road, Hiei saw a figure come running toward the building in a frenzy. As this person came closer, he realized is was none other than the ever popular Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke stopped in front of the building in which Hiei stood on top of, "Hiei! Let the donuts go! They've done nothing to anywone!"

Hiei sneered, "Ha! I don't care! For being a human creation, they must be wiped out! You, Yusuke, will suffer knowing that there is nothing you can do about it!"

Yusuke gritted his teeth and pointed his finger at the fire demon, "Oh, yeah?"

Hiei smirked, "Are you sure you won't destroy the donuts as well?"

Yusuke put his finger down, "Dammit!"

Hiei's evil smile grew wide as his thumb pressed the button, causing the building to explode. As the donut factory went of and flames, Yusuke's eyes were wide and filling with tears as Hiei deaprted, laughing like a maniac. Flaming donuts and debris flew all over the place. When the smoke cleared, Yusuke was on his knees, fighting back tears. He looked up into the sky, shaking both fists in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

We suddenly see multiple flashbacks of Yusuke stuffing his face with donuts as he narrorates throught it.

We see a young Atsuko pushing along a stroller with baby Yusuke in it. Another woman walks by with a stroller and a baby, but her baby is waving a plain donut. As they cross paths, baby Yusuke swipes it away before the other baby can even taste it, causing to poor kid to cry. Then we see baby Yusuke's shifty smile. He then looked at the donut and raised his eyebrow, then bite into it. Approving of the donut's taste, he gobbled the whole thing down.

Yusuke: "I remember as I kid...I didn't even know what a donut was. But I knew when I first tasted it...it was destiny."

We see another scene with Yusuke, at the age of 12, bringing home a box of donuts. His mom comes and and reaches for some, but Yusuke snatches the box away and leads his mother on a chase through the apartment.

Yusuke: "I tried to protect my donuts always.....but I failed! My donuts....I failed to protect you! Please forgive me. But still...the least I can do is avenge your demise. I'll get Hiei for you. I promise."

*Later that Day*

Hiei hopped rooftops and said to himself, "Hmph. Yusuke gave me this address to meet him, like I don't know it's an ambush! Too bad he can't beat me no matter how many people he throws at me....well, there was that one time he chucked Kuwabara at the back of my head...but I wasn't looking! That sneaky little punk!"

When Hiei arrived he saw a huge warehouse. The sign on it read Sanosuke's Ice Cream Stock. Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Ice cream? Wait...SWEET SNOW!" 

Hiei grinned happily and ran for the building as fast as he could, but unfortunately, something beat him to the ice cream warehouse. This thing was a Spirit Gun blast which took the whole place out and reduced it to flaming rubble. Hiei stood there in shock. All that sweet snow was wasted. Hiei cringed as he saw the melting ice cream flowing from what used to be a store house full of his favorite frozen treat.

Yusuke stood from a distance and nodded, "You see that, donuts? I kept my promise to you. I think I can move on now."

Hiei stood in shock as the town's supply of ice cream had been obliterated. He turned to Yusuke with a scornful expression and said, "Yusuke Urameshi! This. Means. WAR!!!!!"


End file.
